


Gym Selfies

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Reita keeps sending sexy gym photos and Ruki is so close to losing his sanity.





	Gym Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another little one shot I wrote from a prompt due to Reita's new IG photo. I hope you like it! Written for @emmimiu on Twitter 🤫🥰

From: Rei-chan

(8-13-16)

1-attachment.jpg

_ So it’s been...almost a month since I joined the new gym by my apartment. Look at this! I think my legs are at least looking better.  _

  
  
  


From: Rei-chan

(9-01-16)

1-attachment.jpg

2-attachment.jpg

_ Check it out short stuff, your bassist’s got the guns! Before long I’ll be bigger than Yutaka huh? Psh, drummers ain’t shiiiiit. _

  
  
  


From: Rei-chan

(11-20-16)

1-attachment.jpg

_ Taaaaakkaaaaa look at these abs!!!! Ever think you’d see this?  _

  
  


How long was this going to continue? How many more photos could he endure as they popped up unexpected on his phone? Wasn’t it bad enough that he had to watch this transformation first hand through band practices and lives? Reita was one of his best friends. Maybe they hadn’t been  _ that  _ young when they’d started out, but they definitely hadn’t been all that mature either. And Reita had most certainly NOT looked like he did now. It was all too much. 

Too much for his heart to take. That and with all these photos saved to his phone, he was becoming far too acquainted with his own hand. But who could blame him when Reita was basically sending him porn? It wasn’t like the bassist would ever find out. No. That would be mortifying. Not only would he never get another post workout, sweat drenched, glistening muscles, selfie, but he’d probably lose his best friend too. Although, he probably should stop fantasizing at some point. After all, he hadn't been able to make himself reply with more than  _ yeah, good for you.  _

Ruki slid down in his bed, cushioned on a mountain of pillows as he slid his left hand into his boxers, bringing up the most recent photo his friend had sent. He’d quit after this. Definitely. But Reita just looked so damn hot in just a black tank-top and baggy sweats hanging off those delectable hips. His shaggy hair was damp with sweat, the same sweat making the skin of those now defined abs shine as he held up the end of his shirt. And that goofy ass grin on his face. He was so pleased with himself. Ruki was pleased too.  _ So  _ pleased in fact he spent most of the night thinking about his friend's new looks. 

  
  
  


From: Short Stuff

(12-26-16)

Reiiiiiii what are you doing? It's snowing. I'm bored. Come watch a movie with me.

From: REI-chan

(12-26-16)

I'm at the gym Chibi-chan. You wanna come keep me company? It's late, so no one's here but me. You can count my reps ;P

Reita wanted him to come watch him work out? To watch all those muscles in person?? Maybe that would be worth going out in the snow... 

From: Short Stuff

(12-26-16)

Alright. I'll be there in twenty.

It took him exactly fifteen minutes for him to make it from his apartment to the gym. The upstairs was all dark but he could see light coming from the basement stairwell so that's where he headed. Using the code Reita had given him before, Ruki let himself inside and wandered into the equipment room proper. Reita was already there, pulling a bar down behind his head. Honestly Ruki just wanted to turn back around and head home. 

_ Why was this idiot not wearing a shirt?!  _

He watched the muscles of the bassist’s back flex and he had to part his lips just to breathe normally. Coming here was a stupid idea. Stupid stupid stupid. 

“Aki? Akira?” He called, and Reita let the bar go back to its resting place before turning towards him on the seat. 

“Ah, you’re here! I can’t believe you’re actually standing in a gym. This is like some parallel universe.” He teased, that same grin on his face, and Ruki had to turn away before Reita could see the blush rising on his face. He should have worn a mask. 

“Very funny. Laugh it up. Whatever.” Ruki said, sitting down on one of the benches and pulling out a sketchbook. He couldn’t just sit here and watch. It would be detrimental to his health. “I’m gonna work on the costumes for the next tour. You do your thing.”

For the next hour or so Ruki tried inconspicuously to watch his band mate while drawing out a few actual sketches. Reita was just...very distracting. And it  _ had  _ been more than a month since he’d last received a nice gym selfie so maybe he was a bit on edge. Still, he managed to be discreet somehow and Reita was none the wiser. It wasn’t until the blond stretched above his head to the chin up bar that Ruki really started having problems. The movement as the bassist’s arms strained to bring him up to the bar left those black sweats hanging uncomfortably low on his hips and Ruki found himself licking across his own lips, imagining his tongue on those beautiful V lines instead. It was like he was being teased on purpose now. Even his breathing had unconsciously became more laboured. His only saving grace was that Reita had his eyes closed as he counted to himself. 

Ruki sent up a silent prayer of thanks when Reita released the bar and grabbed a water bottle instead, but even then he couldn’t help but watch the way the tendons in his neck flexed as he drank and a small whimper of a moan slipped from between his barely parted lips unintentionally grabbing the other’s attention. 

“You okay over there? Your face is awfully red. Is it too hot in here for you? I can turn down the air.” He asked, rubbing a towel over his face and hair. 

Ruki shook his head. No, the AC had nothing to do with how hot he was feeling. “No, I’m uh, I’m fine. What...what is this bench for?” He asked stupidly. It was about the only piece of equipment Reita hadn’t used yet and though Ruki knew what a bench press was, he was willing to play ignorant if it got Reita off his current train of thought. 

“Oh, that? It’s used for the bench press. You wanna see how it works?” Reita asked, coming closer to where he was sitting.

Why the hell would he want that? “Uh, sure. Why not?”

That earned him a smile that was quickly melting his heart into a puddle. “Alright. Here, let me take that.” He replied, taking the sketchbook from Ruki’s hands and setting it aside. “Now just lay back with your head at the end under that bar.”

“What?! No, I thought you were going to show me how it worked? I can’t do this. I probably can’t even lift this bar Aki.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s not that heavy, and I’m here if you can’t do it.” 

That left him feeling kind of warm and fuzzy. It felt nice. Ruki leaned back, ducking under the bar to lay flat beneath it. 

“Okay, now put your hands here, and here. There you go. Now lift it off the brackets and hold your arms straight. Yeah, just like that. Look at you Chibi. I told you it would be fine. Now lower it to your chest.” 

Ruki did as instructed and managed to get the back back up. It really wasn’t all that heavy, but then again, it didn’t have any weights on the ends either. 

“Maybe you should come work out with me more huh?” Reita quipped and Ruki placed the back back in it’s resting place. The comment left him feeling uneasy. He’d always been a little insecure about the way he looked, especially being around the other four of them all the time. His band mates were all in such good shape, but Ruki just couldn’t find it in himself to want to do this stuff. It wasn’t a priority like it was for the others. 

“Akira...do you think I need to be working out?”

The look of confusion on the bassist’s face was unexpected. “Not necessarily. If it was something you wanted to do then I’d love to help you out, but no, I don’t think you need to. You’re fine the way you are.”

Ruki scoffed. “Yeah, sure I am.”

Before he could sit back up and escape the awkwardness of the situation, Ruki found himself effectively trapped as Reita straddled his hips. “What are you do-”

“I meant what I said Taka.” Reita started, leaning forward until his hands could be planted on either side of Ruki’s head. “And I'm being purely selfish when I say I don't think you need to work out. Because I like you like this. I don't want you to be stronger because then you wouldn't need my help anymore. And I like that you're not built like me. You're soft in all the right places. To me, you're perfect. Understand?”

“I-” Ruki started but could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. What exactly was Reita trying to tell him? He was just trying to help him feel better about himself, wasn’t he? Reita was just being himself, being a good friend, even if he was going about it in an extremely awkward way. Why’d he have to sit on him like this? God his photos hadn’t done him justice at all and now that Ruki was here, within touching distance of everything he’d been lusting over, it was too hard to resist. 

And Reita was smirking like he knew some dark secret that Ruki wasn’t yet privy to. Why was the bassist acting so strange? Why hadn’t he backed off yet?

“Okay, okay you made your point. Now will you get off?” Ruki tried to sound irritated but the moment his hands collided with Reita’s chest to push him away, he knew he’d lost whatever internal battle he’d been having. 

“Get off? I’d love too, but that’s a different kind of work out, isn’t it?” Reita spoke, that rough voice right next to his ear. “I know you think you’re sneaky, Taka, but I know you’ve been watching me all night. I’d even go so far as to assume all those pictures I’ve sent you are still saved in your phone, aren’t they? Have you been making good use of them?”

“Sh- shut up Akira. Get off me!” He growled, pushing at the bassist’s chest as he felt his face heating up. 

“Oh Chibi stop it.” He cooed, grabbing Ruki’s hands and sliding them down his stomach. “I’m right here in front of you and you still can’t see it? Can you really not see how much I want you to touch me? You think I sent those photos because we’re friends?”

Ruki stopped trying to get away, looking up at his friend. “You were...flirting with me?”

Reita chuckled, the sound deep and oh so nice to hear. “Only for the last fourteen years, but thanks for finally noticing. I was beginning to wonder just how blunt I’d have to be.”

Ruki averted his gaze, a blush spreading from his toes to the top of his head. When would he wake up? This couldn’t be real, right? Fuck. He was gonna pass out. And even in his panic he watched Reita lean down until their lips were only a hair’s breadth apart. All he had to do was lift his head and he’d have those sweet lips on his own. 

“Why don’t you let me get cleaned up and we can finish this conversation at your place?” 

All Ruki could do was nod his head like a bobblehead as Reita stood up, already moving to gather his things while Ruki was still having a heart attack. But something about this left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn’t want to be the bassist’s late night booty call. He...cared too much for that. 

“Aki, I don’t think this is a g-”

“I meant what I said Taka. Just a conversation. I've liked you for too long to just jump into this and ruin my chances.”

Ruki felt himself relaxing to Reita's words, his own insecurities being pushed aside. At least they were until-

Ruki sat up on the bench. “Does this mean you won't be sending me anymore gym selfies? A guys gotta live Aki.”

Reita just shook his head, bending slightly to press their lips together. Ruki caught himself smiling into that kiss because who needed fantasies when reality was  _ so  _ fucking good?

  
  
  



End file.
